Esto no es amor!
by yuky yume
Summary: Eren es un hombre gato y no tiene mucho control en sus transformaciones en un descuido es descubierto, nunca espero que la persona encargada de ayudarlo con sus transformaciones sería la misma que lo descubrió, sin embargo a medida que se desarrolla su relación los sentimientos entre ellos también crecen, Eren podrá aceptar sus sentimiento o huira de estos. Pareja Levi x Eren.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenecen son obra de **Hajime Isayama,** está historia en particular está basada en el manga **Nekoka Kareshi no Ayashikata** la cual le pertenece a la magaka **Aya Sakyo**

 **Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

 **Pareja: Levi x Eren**

 **Nota de la autora:** está historia nació debido a que amo a los gatos y en particular el manga **Nekoka Kareshi no Ayashikata** es uno de mis favoritos y si no lo han leído realmente se las recomiendo, sé que no se arrepentirán de leerlo

 **Espero les guste :D**

 **Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

* * *

 **capitulo 1**

Me llamó Eren Jaeguer y me gustaría contarte mi historia.

Para muchos puedo parecer un humano común y corriente, pero de echo soy un hombre gato esto quiere decir que puedo transformarme en un gato a voluntad, aunque mi mamá cree que debería estar orgulloso de ser un gato calicó y claro podría estarlo, sin embargo, saber que lo herede de mi papá hace que lo deteste, él nos abandonó cuando tenía 8 años, el solo se fue sin decirnos nada jamás lo buscamos, ya que como él puede convertirse en gato puede llegar a ocultarse y sería casi imposible encontrarlo, siendo sincero para lo único que lo querría de vuelta seria para ayudarme con mi vergonzoso problema , yo no poseo un control sobre mis transformaciones y si un perro me ladra o termino excitándome por algo irremediablemente termino convirtiéndome en un gato, a mis 15 años eso no es normal y termina convirtiéndose en un gran problema para mí.

Mí día comenzó como cualquier otro.

Todas las mañanas para mí son iguales y por eso las odio, ya que siempre de camino a mis clases, termino siendo perseguido por un perro, ya sea Bertholdt o Reiner y por consecuencia termino transformándome en un gato, llegando a clases tarde ya que mi ropa no desaparece por arte de magia si no que tengo que esconderla hasta que pueda cambiar a mi forma humana nuevamente, esa era mi rutina diaria, hasta que un día escapando de Reiner tuve que esconderme en unos arbustos y fue allí cuando lo vi, o más bien debó decir que el me vio, de ser por mí ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido una mirada y eso se debe a que él daba mucho miedo…

-ven aquí gatito_ bien no es por ofender ni nada por el estilo, pero el sujeto tenía una mirada penetrante y lo único que yo quería es que se alejara de mí.

No podía distraerme por eso, lo más importante era que debía actuar como un gato y por supuesto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que no me gusta que me toquen siempre ha sido incómodo para mí, porque claro yo no soy un gato y no se actuar muy bien como uno.

O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que de repente me di cuenta de que el sujeto se disponía a tocarme, pero era tarde para planear mi huida y contra mi orgullo tuve que recibirlo… y su toque por extraño que parezca era exquisito, sentía que me perdía dentro del placer que él me otorgaba y sin que me percatara comencé a ronronear para él, pero no me importaba en ese momento esto era vida, sentía que podía estar siempre con él mientras me acariciaba de esa manera. O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que oí su comentario.

-mira que tenemos aquí

Eres una monada

Ese comentario me hizo entrar en razón lo arañe y salí corriendo, no hace falta decir que me sentí humillado.

-no puedo creer que reaccione así, por el toque de ese humano lo peor de todo es que él sujeto es un hombre!

Me escondí en unos arbustos y espere a que se fuera, al suceder esto fui por mi ropa había pasado ya un buen tiempo y lo más seguro era que volviera pronto a la normalidad

El único problema ahora es que volveré a llegar tarde a la escuela y volveré a recibir un regaño del profesor Erwin, pero además de eso sé que volverán a llamar a mi madre, sé que ella me entiende, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella se ha esforzado trabajando y me duele saber que por mi condición de hombre-gato su trabajo se vea perjudicado, aunque ella me diga que está bien que es algo que no se puede evitar, siempre termino llenó de culpa, desearía conocer a algún hombre-gato y conseguir que me ayudara a controlarme, pero eso es casi imposible por lo que oí de mamá somos muy escasos y es muy poco probable llegar a encontrarme con uno .

Pero supongo que ya no tengo tiempo para preocuparme de eso, de todas formas llegare tarde lo mejor será dar lo mejor de mí para que todos los esfuerzos de mamá no sean inútiles.

\- Jaeguer, llegas tarde de nuevo y porque vienes tan desordenado, Eren hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto, no eres un niño sabes que debes llegar a la hora, me temo que tendremos que llamar a tu madre de nuevo.

-sí, profesor- tengo que escuchar esto todos los días, si pudiera llegar más temprano lo haría, pero como ya dije debo ser el único hombre gato con problemas para transformarse.

-Eren si algo te molesta porque no vas a la enfermería, con lo tarde que llegas no veo problema de que vayas ahora

-ahora?

-si ve y consigue algo de orientación

_ ni modo tendré que ir a la enfermería, esto es tan absurdo no puedo llegar y decir soy Eren Jaeguer y todos los días llego tarde por transformarme en un gato, si me descubrieran de seguro terminaría en un espectáculo de fenómenos o en un zoológico o lo peor de todo podrían querer investigar sobre los hombres-gatos y utilizarme para sus experimentos.

Llegue a la enfermería y me dispuse a abrir

-con permiso me envío el profesor Erwin…._ me detuve en medio de la oración, pues la "enfermera" resulto ser el sujeto de esta mañana.

-eres Eren Jaeguer de 1-c?

Erwin me dijo que vendrías.

Siéntate ahí_ me señalo una silla frente a él

_no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva, por qué es un enfermero? Y lo más importante por qué tiene un gato en su hombro?

-ya me presente en la asamblea de esta mañana, peor por tu cara de estúpido, supongo que llegaste tarde, mi nombre es Levi Rivaille y desde ahora seré el enfermero de su escuela _ y se supone que este sujeto es el enfermero_

Bien primero que nada por qué llegaste tarde?

_cómo si pudiera evitarlo, además hoy fue tu culpa bastardo!_(como si pudiera decir eso)

-no estoy llegando tarde apropósito, es algo más bien personal

-bueno y que pasa con tu uniforme y tu pelo

-…..

-entiendo que estas en una edad en las que todos quieren sobresalir, pero no deberías llegar tarde por eso, mocoso no llegaras muy lejos si sigues pensando de esa manera, ya puedes irte

_ese bastardo, me cabrea!, quien se cree para decirme eso, ni siquiera me conoce y se atreve a juzgarme es un idiota!

Tuve que ir al resto de mis clases, así que al terminar me fui directo a casa

-mamá….

-ya me llamaron cariño, si vuelves a llegar tarde tendré que ir a una reunión

\- lo siento mamá

-eren no es tu culpa, pero no entiendo porque no dejas que te lleve, tendríamos menos problemas así

-te amo mamá, pero sabes que no puedo depender siempre de ti, en algún momento no estarás y sabes que esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer_ la única persona que entiende porque llego tarde es mamá y la amo por permitir que haga esto yo solo, aunque a ella le traigan problemas

-a veces actúas igual que tu padre, pero supongo que eso es porque eres un gato y al igual que ellos tu eres independiente, pero cariño a veces necesitamos la ayuda aunque no quieras admitirlo

-lose mamá…

-cariño, quieres que te lleve mañana

-no saldré más temprano, si es lo que necesito para poder llegar a la hora lo hare

-está bien…

Bueno es mejor que descanses si vas a salir temprano

-sí!, te quiero, que descanses

-tú también cariño

Si me levanto muy temprano de seguro que podré llegar antes que todos mis compañeros, no hay ninguna posibilidad de llegar tarde. Esta vez de seguro que llegare a tiempo

-Así que llegas tarde de nuevo mocoso?

-….

-oye mocoso al menos mírame cuando te hablo y que es ese arañazo en tu cara? Acaso te peleaste con un gato?_ en realidad si, de verdad pensé que lo haría no me encontré con ningún perro, pero no estaba en mis planes que apareciera un gato negro y me atacara, pero claro un idiota como tú nunca entenderá de verdad a un gato

-déjame ver tu cara_ o por dios!, porque me siento tan avergonzado solo está tocando mi cara, nada más_ necesito desinfectarlo.

-Es una lástima que tengas una herida en esa cara tan tierna

No debes dañar tanto tu cara y abusar de tu lindura mocoso

-cállate!, me desperté a las 6 de la mañana por esto y aun así no he podido llegar a tiempo es frustrante ver que todos los esfuerzos que hago para llegar a tiempo son inútiles…

Y otra cosa, no me llames tierno, yo no quiero ser tierno, si no apuesto!

-….. Apuesto he?_ este maldito aunque trate de ocultarlo aun puedo ver como está conteniendo su risa

-no te rías!

-bien mocoso lo entiendo, te estas esforzando_ comenzó a acariciar mi pelo nuevamente, dios se siente tan bien

-mmm…_ de repente algo de cordura llega a mi mente, si esto sigue así terminare transformándome_ me voy!

-cuídate mocoso

NO NO NO!

Esto no puede estar pasándome no puedo creer que me comporte así solo con una simple caricia esto es malo mi cuerpo se siente tan raro

Sé que no debería, pero realmente deseo que Levi me toque nuevamente, lo deseo…

* * *

 **Hola! :D**

 **Espero que les gustara el primer capitulo**

 **Dudas críticas y consejos son bien recibidas**

 **Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! :D**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
